Covetousness
by Magicalauren
Summary: There are two ways to describe Oikawa's relationships. 1. Those on his side of the court and those that aren't 2. Those that are Iwa-chan and those that aren't preslash
Oikawa did not have _friends._ He had simple categorizations of people, and none of them were friends. He had family, teammates and Iwa-chan (the latter a  very distinctive grouping). There were various other sub groupings of course- fangirls, classmates, teachers, but they were all passing phrases as far as Oikawa was concerned.

The closest one could get to "friend" in Oikawa's dictionary was teammate, and even that was a bit tricky.

Really they were more like comrades, people who Oikawa relied on to help him get to the top, and besides it wasn't like Oikawa completely dissociated with them either. It's just you where either friend on the court or foe, and that bled over to his other aspects of life.

For example- Makki. Makki was a very good teammate of Oikawa's, so Oikawa liked Makki. Off the court Oikawa might even talk to Makki, but it was _because_ of the court that he even talked to Makki. Makki was deemed "friend" on the court so he was "friend" off the court.

This characterization took place with everyone else too. The kids that he once went to Kitagawa Daiichi with where now after thoughts, only on his mind if the former teammates had become opponents during his current volleyball career. Girls that talked to him at school where those cheering at the stands during a game. It was all volleyball.

Of course there were givens too, those who he'd always known and therefore had relations to them previous to volleyball (an uncomfortable thought) such as family and Iwa-chan.

But really for the most part, you were either on his side of the court or the other.

So imagine his surprise when Iwa-chan- HIS Iwa-chan- was standing there _politely_ conversing with shit-stain-pretty-much-arch-nemesis-road-blocking -good -for -nothing -Karasuno -setter Kageyama, and his only-slightly- less-annoying-sidekick/ Karasuno- chibi-chan A.K.A the freak duo. Just standing there and talk- oh no, oh no, ohhh nooo

They are not allowed to make Iwa-chan smile. They aren't.

His wrath was about to fall, _it was gonna hail._

* * *

Ice cream. It was simple. "Let's go get ice cream Iwa-chan!" So they were going to get ice cream. Except of course Karasuno freak duo showed up. Iwaizumi didn't mind too much, he was once friends with Kageyama before he graduated Junior High, and it was funny to watch the grouchy first year clash with the sunny first year.

No, they weren't the problem. The problem was this-

Imagine, just imagine talking to a couple of first years while waiting in line. Now, you didn't go to the same school as these first years, however you did attend junior high with one. You often found yourself facing them in intense matches on the court with these first years. You are standing there behind someone while you waited to order one mint chocolate chip ice cream (supposedly green like aliens) and one french vanilla, both with cake cones. You're waiting to place this order, talking to these first years, feeling relaxed when it comes crashing down. The front of the ice cream parlor slams with the opening of the door, you even hear the jerk reaction of the bells and a half hearted "Welcome," from the employee taking orders. Standing there is Love-of-your-life-and-doesn't-know-it-or-refuses-to-acknowledge-it- if-he does-fucking- trashy kawa-Tooru.

Worst of all he's standing there with a peace sign and a smile that makes him look like a greek god. Really if you were in this position what would you be thinking? Probably 'fuck it' too.

Iwaizumi doesn't mind, really, except clearly Tooru was minding something and Iwaizumi minded Tooru… This boy was ruining his life. Behind him the clerk calls him to attention- a blissful escape from Tooru's insecurities, for now atleast. By the time he delivers the double order, Tooru is upon them so it's too late to try and remove him from this situation.

Here's the thing, Tooru isn't really smiling. It's a fake "Love Me!" Attention smile. You only want attention if you're feeling insecure, or like someone isn't giving you attention. It's a fake smile so that no one sees the cracks because it's so blinding, and nothing pisses Iwaizumi off more. Iwaizumi knows Tooru which means that he knows how Tooru feels about Kageyama.

Insecure. So Tooru won't let up that smile, and the peace signs, and over exaggerated _everything_ until Kageyama leaves the immediate vicinity. Which leaves a dilemma, because Iwaizumi doesn't want for Tooru to fake his smiles, but Tooru won't let you help him if it meant showing weakness to those who he considers his enemy.

He hears the distant beginnings of a conversation "Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! I'm so surprised," and the more he talks the more Iwaizumi knows that the cracks are forming. He feels guilty for not even looking at Tooru yet, but he knows if he does he'll just get pissed at the painted on smile. Instead he waits and counts. He gets to 83 before he can snatch the cones.

The raised edges of the cone scrap between his fingers and he turns quickly, and there's Tooru's wrist. A quick grab and his hand surrounds the boney wrist dragging him from the scene. "Iwaaa-channnnn!" Is yelled behind him as he drags the boy away, not glancing back at the duo as he slams out of the parlor in a fashion similar to the way Tooru slammed in, not that he'll admit anything of course.

* * *

The air conditioning is blasting high as Iwaizumi cut a corner, licking at the white ice cream that dribbled down his fingers. Next to him Oikawa sat almost demurely munching at the frosted cone. Each cool crunch was punctuated by Iwaizumi reckless driving and he sat silently holding onto the car door.

An inkling of suspicion crosses Oikawa's mind as they make another sharp turn, and it's confirmed when he finds himself two blocks away from his house. The air conditioning is beginning to dry his contacts, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Although they are parked neither make a move besides Oikawa shifting to unbuckle. Outside Oikawa can see the park benches and watches the swing move with the breeze.

It takes two more brain freezes and seven glances at Iwaizumi. While Oikawa is known for dramatics he can tell by the slight draw of his eyebrows that Iwaizumi is pouting. It's somewhere near his tenth glance when Iwaizumi notices, and Oikaw slingshots his gaze forward. A soft sigh permeates the white noise of his car fans, and Iwaizumi leans forward to adjust the settings, putting the car on low. A subtle silence takes over and both finish munching on their cones, gazing quietly at the park that holds most of their childhood.

"Oikawa…" Iwaizumi begins angrily, before settling down with another sigh. "Oikawa, what's wrong," he finishes. Oikawa pauses, he hadn't even noticed there was something wrong, but he takes a pause and realizes how frustrated he just was.

"I don't know," he responds just as quiet

"Yes you do,"

"No, I don't"

"Yes,"

"Nooo,"

"Shitykawa!"

"Ahhh sorry Iwa-chan, but I don't!" Oikawa attempted to assure, pleading with his eyes.

He really doesn't, it's just that he feels a twisting feeling in his gut. He knows that Iwaizumi knows it's there. The feeling just doesn't want to go away though. They stare back at the playground and Oikawa thinks about the bugs they used to catch. Thinks about getting his knee scraped and thinks about right now too, the way the air conditioning pushes his shirt, how he can feel Iwaizumi, how everything feels in the silence. Next to him there's a sigh that's more of Iwaizumi blowing out air, and then "Tell me."

* * *

It's true that Oikawa didn't know what was wrong, just kind of felt a sting of emotion but once he starts talking he knows exactly what is wrong. This isn't crushing defeat or a feeling of inferiority. This is when girls with key chains on their backpacks confess to Iwa-chan. When he sees the way his sister looks at her husband, and has the burning want mixed with a little something else.

Oikawa is at the top, he's the best. He shouldn't feel jealousy for those beneath him, as acrimonious and haughty as that sounds. But he does, for a little first year who can toss better than him, a little first year who takes everything from him.

Oikawa feels jealousy and it's because of Iwa-chan.

So now here he is about to break down and what started off as just a description of what he felt turns into high pitched vocals, and his voice speeding up, gaining momentum like the tide in a volleyball game. Here he is now just taking a mile a minute and making himself look like a fool, but for Iwa-chan he thinks he always was.

" - and it's not really anything, it's not and I'm just well getting… Jealous…" Oikawa's voice broke off at the realization, before picking up again "which is stupid and it's just that you're one of the only people I care about, one of the only people worth caring about and-"

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi's voice betrayed a gentleness to it that wasn't often found. "Stop saying the word and," he cut off. "Mean, Iwa-chan mean! I'm trying to lay down all my feelin-" he rambled, "Tooru!" He cut off, this time harshly.

Oikawa's eyes widened fractionally, his eyebrows twitching up. Faintly, hidden behind the sound of the blowing air you could hear his breath hitch. A sharp slight intake to reveal his surprise. The air seemed to stick halfway down his throat.

Iwaizumi's eyes also widened in surprise to his own admission, he'd always called him Tooru in his thoughts but now he said it outloud. A testament to how annoyed he was by the whole situation, a situation where Tooru felt inadequate.

"Tooru," he began again figuring to stick with it. "Jealous, let's start with that mh?" He asked rhetorically, "Jealous," Iwaizumi repeated looking at the rugged gray ceiling of his car. Leaning into the back of his carseat he examined the ceiling, exposing his throat, and collecting his thoughts.

He pulled all of his thoughts together as if gathering them in a net. Each they came in one after the other.

 _Tooru's jealous of some first years._

 _Tooru has been beaten by one said first year in terms of talent._

 _Tooru's jealous, which is unreasonable._

 _Iwaizumi loves Tooru more than he even cares about them._

 _Iwaizumi loves Tooru._

 _I love you._

He pulls at the fabric on his leg and relaxes the lines on his face, "You matter more to me than them," he grins slightly, tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 _He says it like "I love you" because he does, why doesn't he realize?_

* * *

 **A/N: Did the P.O.V's confuse you? I hope not, or any grammatical errors that I made? Drop a comment to let me know if you like my writing or this pair! Or anything that you want me to write, are you sick of Iwaoi yet? Probs not these if these losers have taken over your life as much as mine. Anyway a comment would mean alot to, so be the first I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any characters thereof**


End file.
